Pontos de vista
by Silverghost
Summary: Uma mesma questão pode ter várias respostas, a depender do ponto de vista do autor... Nada é absoluto, tudo é relativo, já diziam os gênios... Mesmo uma tarde calma em um parque de diversões está sujeita às leis do universo... Dependendo do ponto de vista


**Sirius**

Eu a observei com o canto dos olhos, sorrindo quase sem perceber. Há quantos anos conhecia Marlene McKinnon? Quase dez anos... Aquilo era muito tempo... Era quase uma vida! Entretanto, eu demorei demais para percebê-la. Demorei demais para perceber que minha amiga crescera - e como crescera... E que não a quero mais só como amiga.

Os outros marotos tinham toda a razão do mundo: eu sou um idiota. Como pude ser tão cego? Bem, fosse como fosse, eu agora estou disposto a consertar todas as burradas passadas. E aquele parque trouxa que tinham aberto na rua em que eu morava desde que tio Alphard morrera viera bem a calhar.

Muito bem... Um passeio romântico. Alguns doces, risos, bichinhos de pelúcia... Toda garota se derretia com aquilo. Mesmo Marlene, que na época da escola era a mais durona das meninas, não conseguiria resistir àquilo, aliado ao inconfundível charme de Sirius "_Padfoot"_ Black. Até o fim daquele dia, eu conseguiria o que me fora impossível durante os tempos de Hogwarts: convencer Marlene McKinnon a ficar comigo.

- Então... Onde quer ir primeiro, Lene?

Ela sorriu, jogando os cabelos para trás de uma maneira quase provocativa. Marlene, Marlene... Não faça isso comigo... Não queira despertar a fera... Mas, quando ela se virou para mim, havia um brilho quase infantil em seus olhos claros. Como não se apaixonar por aquela quase-criança-mulher-fatal?

- Você já viu aquele cachorrinho? Que coisa mais fofa!

Eu segui com o olhar para onde o dedo dela apontava. Um cachorrinho negro de pelúcia. De olhos pidões. Realmente muito i"fofo"/i... mas eu sou mais eu!

- Você quer aquilo? - eu perguntei com um sorriso.

- Ele se parece com você. - ela respondeu em um tom meio manhoso.

Tive vontade de responder que eu era muito melhor, mas não queria provocar a Lene. Ela estava em um excelente humor, e eu pretendia que ela continuasse naquela linha. Não estava a fim de apanhar... Esse era o cargo de James. Se bem que a Lily anda muito calma nos últimos tempos...

- Eu vou comprar para você. - eu me prontifiquei, enquanto caminhava para a barraquinha.

- Não vai. - ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Porque não?

- Porque eles não estão à venda, Sirius... Isso é uma barraca de tiro ao alvo. Você terá que ganhá-lo.

- Bem... Isso vai ser ainda mais fácil.

Só quando chegamos à barraquinha, senti-me um tanto emocionado. Havia um monte de patinhos ridículos nadando de lá para cá, alguns com pedaços do bico faltando, outros com o olho arrancado... A vida dos pobrezinhos não devia ser fácil... A que tipo de tortura, exatamente, tinham submetido os pobres animais?

- É uma libra. - um velho carrancudo que me lembrou muito o Moody se debruçou na banca, olhando-me com certo desdém.

Eu tirei o dinheiro trouxa que eu tinha trocado naquela manhã e entreguei uma libra ao velho. E esperei, enquanto ele e Marlene me olhavam bobamente.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos de incômodo silêncio.

- Você não vai atirar? - o velho perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Marlene tomou a frente - provavelmente com medo que eu fizesse algo estúpido (não sei como isso poderia passar pela cabeça dela, mas...) - e segurou um cano longo, preto, sobre o ombro, colocando o rosto próximo a um buraquinho, como se fizesse mira em alguma coisa.

**- BANG -**

Um dos patinhos foi para trás, violentamente machucado por um dos projéteis que saiu da arma - sim, agora eu me lembrara de uma das conversas em que Lily ameaçara James com uma daquelas coisas - enquanto o som de metal ecoava pela barraquinha.

- Ele morreu? - eu perguntei, me aproximando.

Marlene revirou os olhos e eu percebi que o velho segurava um riso.

- Eles não morrem, Sirius. São de alumínio. Agora, atira.

Não muito educadamente, Marlene me empurrou a pequena carabina e eu me peguei me perguntando o que aconteceria se eu a irritasse enquanto ela estivesse com aquilo nas mãos. Suspirando, levei o cano aos ombros e fiz mira.

**- BANG -**

O velho se abaixou, resmungando e Marlene praticamente se jogou em cima de mim.

- É nos patos, Sirius!

- E ele também não parece com um pato? Olha só o bico dele!

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e eu, com um suspiro, aprumei de novo a arma e tentei fazer mira. Mulheres, oras...

**- BANG -**

Dessa vez, o tiro pegou em cheio na parede da barraquinha. Eu massageei o ombro.

- Acho que desloquei algum osso...

Bufando, Marlene arrancou a carabina das minhas mãos e estava pronta para fazer mira quando o velho se interpôs entre ela e os pobres patinhos.

- São três tiros. Se quiser ir de novo, vai ter que pagar mais uma libra.

Marlene já depositava a carabina de volta no lugar quando eu pesquei mais algumas moedas no bolso e as joguei no balcão.

- Me passa logo essa porcaria.

**- BANG -**

Dessa vez, eu tinha estourando o balão de um pirralho que passava por ali. Ele saiu correndo, chorando, mas eu não estava nem aí. Se eu tinha que acertar os patos, ia acertar os patos.

**- BANG -**

Ouvi alguém resmungar um pouco à minha esquerda, mas nem liguei. O dinheiro que eu tinha colocado no balcão dava para passar a tarde atirando. Agora era questão de honra! Eu ia ganhar aquele maldito cachorro ou não me chamava Sirius Black!

**- BANG -**

Ok, talvez fosse hora de começar a procurar um nome novo. Que tal Constelação de Andrômeda?

Quando eu ia entrando no meu décimo tiro (a essas alturas até eu, que conheço a extensão da minha perfeição, tinha que admitir que tiro ao alvo não era realmente a minha especialidade), senti algo se entrechocar contra as minhas pernas. O peso me fez cambalear e eu caí para frente do balcão.

**- BANG -**

- _Quá!_

- Você conseguiu! Você derrubou um patinho! - Marlene sorriu, pulando como criança.

Eu me levantei meio cambaleante, sorrindo. Dois tiros certos e o cãozinho era nosso. O velho, ainda resmungando, entregou o bichinho para Marlene e eu me aprumei, ainda sentindo um estranho e incômodo peso nas pernas. Abaixei a cabeça e, para minha surpresa, descobri que tinha um menino abraçado aos meus joelhos.

- O que...

- PAPAI!

O pirralho começou a chorar, abraçado aos meus joelhos, balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis enquanto Marlene me observava abismada e eu tentava entender toda aquela situação. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

- Sirius!

- Eu juro, Lene, eu juro que sou inocente! Pelo menos dessa vez, eu sou inocente!

Ela estreitou os olhos, enquanto eu balançava o pirralho, tentando fazê-lo me soltar. Ou, melhor ainda, chutá-lo pra bem longe!

- Papai, o senhor me deixou sozinho! Eu estou com medo, eu...

- Eu não sou seu pai! - eu gritei, meio assustado.

O menino abriu um berreiro maior ainda e finalmente me soltou.

- PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

As pessoas já começavam a nos olhar meio tortas e eu estava para enfiar a varinha nas fuças do primeiro que me perguntasse alguma coisa sobre o que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquele pirralho? Que brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela? Justamente quando tudo estava indo tão bem...

- Sirius, olha o que você fez! - Marlene me repreendeu, ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura do menino - Ei, qual o seu nome?

O menino enxugou um pouco as lágrimas, ficando mais calmo.

- Justin. - ele respondeu entre soluços.

Marlene sorriu de maneira gentil e o abraçou, puxando-o para seu colo. Eu não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja do pirralho, com a cabeça bem posicionada junto aos seios dela, enquanto Lene acariciava o cabelo escuro dele. Porque ela não faz isso comigo?

- Onde está sua mãe? - ela perguntou com a voz doce. Volto a perguntar, porque ela não me trata dessa maneira?

- Eu-eu não sei... - ele respondeu novamente.

- Vamos procurar o balcão de informações e deixamos ele lá. - eu observei, ansioso por me livrar daquela carga inútil.

Ele me olhou com os olhinhos brilhantes, como se fosse voltar a abrir o berreiro, mas foi Lene quem gritou comigo.

- Sirius Black, nós vamos procurar a mãe dele e depois você vai me explicar essa história MUITO bem!

- Você não acredita que ele seja meu filho, não é? - eu perguntei, começando a me desesperar. Aquilo não podia ter passado pela cabeça dela!

- Ele é parecido com você, sabia? - ela respondeu, sem me encarar e começando a andar, dando as costas a mim.

Bem, eu não podia negar que tínhamos os mesmos cabelos negros e até os mesmos olhos, mas, fala sério! Eu não tenho filhos! E, se for para tê-los, eu quero pelo menos saber quem é a mãe!

Nós caminhamos por quase todo o parque, o pirralho fazendo caretas engraçadas para mim enquanto ela estava de costas e eu me controlando para não esganar aquele pescocinho tenro e maligno. Lene não acreditaria se eu dissesse que Justin ou seja lá o nome desse capeta, estava me provocando. Só por causa da minha fama de Hogwarts, as pessoas sempre me julgam sem provas! Isso é preconceito, ora bolas!

Para completar, ela ficava me lançando olhares irados de instante em instante, como se eu tivesse planejado toda aquela situação. Era só o que me faltava...

Eu precisava de alguma coisa que me ajudasse a fazer o bom humor dela retornar. Para isso, eu teria que tratar o capeta bem. Uma idéia se formou em minha cabeça quando nos aproximamos de uma carrocinha de sorvete. Me afastei um pouco dos dois e comprei três sorvetes de chocolate.

- Hei! Vocês querem sorvete?

Justin praticamente saiu correndo como desesperado para cima do sorvete que eu carregava, quase me derrubando no processo. Por sorte, eu ainda tinha bons reflexos do quadribol e consegui me equilibrar. Marlene me deu um sorriso quando eu entreguei o sorvete para ela.

Eu sabia! As mulheres se derretem quando somos um pouco gentis! Não precisa muito, só uma dose pequena e elas já são todas sorrisos!

Eu me concentrei no meu sorvete por alguns instantes até ouvir o som de alguém engasgando. Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha no momento em que pousei meus olhos sobre Justin. Eu já tinha visto aquele semblante antes... Em Regulus, depois que eu dera um sanduíche para ele com recheio de aranha... Minha amiguinha não gostou muito da sensação de ser mastigada e Regulus ficou de todas as cores do arco-íris. Só me arrependo porque a pobrezinha acabou morrendo antes de matar seu primeiro marido... Era uma viúva-negra tão jovem...

- Justin, o que houve? - Marlene perguntou, ajoelhando-se rapidamente.

O pirralho tentou falar alguma coisa, mas estava completamente engasgado. Na verdade, ele parecia estar sufocando. Lene estava desesperada, enquanto eu observava em silêncio, me perguntando qual a próxima cor que aquele capetinha ia tomar no segundo seguinte.

- Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, ajude aqui!

- O que você quer que eu faça? - eu perguntei, me aproximando.

Antes não o tivesse feito. Um pedacinho da casquinha do sorvete tinha se prendido na garganta de Justin. Quando eu me aproximei, ele acabara de expelir o pedacinho. E, com ele, a maior parte do sorvete que já tinha devorado. Alguém consegue imaginar a cena? Totalmente, absurdamente, absolutamente deprimente.

Marlene fez uma careta, enquanto observava meu blusão encharcado de vômito. Eu não acredito que esse pirralho irritante vomitou em mim! Aos poucos, Justin voltava à cor normal, enquanto eu tentava controlar, pela segunda vez naquele dia, minhas tendências assassinas.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. - eu resmunguei entre dentes, saindo rapidamente antes que Marlene começasse a rir.

A passos largos, eu me distanciei deles e entrei no primeiro banheiro masculino que vi pela frente. Só que ele não estava desocupado...

- Hei! Tem gente, rapaz, vá procurar outro banheiro!

Um velhote estava diante do espelho, acabando de se pintar como um ridículo palhaço. Eu não liguei para ele, apenas tirei o blusão e me perguntei se devia usar magia com aquele trouxa ali, ou não.

- Você não me escutou? - o velhote segurou meu braço.

- Olha, não enche. - eu resmunguei de volta.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, eu tentando lavar meu blusão com um pedaço de papel higiênico e o palhaço me observando. Eu já estava ficando incomodado. Eu estava nu da cintura para cima, com um velhote me observando com olhos ávidos. Será que ele gosta da mesma fruta que o Prongs?

Eu rapidamente acabei de limpar o blusão e me preparava para vesti-lo, mesmo estando molhado, quando o velhote, agora apoiado na parede, sorriu.

- Você não está muito velho para babar na roupa, meu filho?

- E você não deveria se aposentar e deixar seus instintos pedófilos guardados com essa peruca ridícula? - eu respondi, irritado.

- Hei! Quem você está chamando de pedófilo? Sabia que eu posso processar você por calúnia e difamação?

Que maravilha... Além de palhaço, é advogado. Oh, raça ruim... Se bem que as profissões combinam... Palhaço, advogado... Em todo caso, a essas alturas, minha paciência já tinha chegado ao limite. Tirei a varinha do bolso e sequei meu blusão, vestindo-o em seguida. O olhar assustado do velho serviu de recompensa mais que suficiente para todas as humilhações pelas quais eu já tinha passado naquela tarde.

- Passar bem. - eu desejei irônico, antes de deixar o banheiro.

* * *

- Aqui estão. Cinco libras. Você fez um excelente trabalho. 

Justin, ainda muito vermelho, sorriu, assentindo, e se foi, feliz da vida, sumindo entre as pessoas que circulavam no parque. Remus meneou a cabeça, enquanto James levava mais uma vez ao rosto o pequeno onióculo, sorrindo ao focar a pequena lente em Marlene.

- Vocês não acham que já aprontaram o suficiente? - Lily observou, aproximando-se dos dois marotos.

James virou-se para a namorada, que tinha o rosto escondido por uma enorme nuvem de algodão-doce.

- Mas, Lils, foi tão divertido... Você precisava ter visto a cara do Sirius quando...

O rosto de Lily apareceu do lado da nuvem cor-de-rosa e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Nós viemos para ajudar, James, não para atrapalhar os dois. Ou pelo menos, foi isso que você disse quando nos chamou para vir bisbilhotar o encontro dos dois.

O moreno suspirou.

- Tudo bem... Acho que é a hora da cigana agir então...

Remus sorriu.

- Disso cuido eu. Com licença, crianças... Afinal, o show tem que continuar...

* * *

**Marlene**

Meu Merlin querido, por favor, não faça isso comigo... Eu não posso ter perdido o filho do Sirius! Quer dizer... Ah, esquece... Seja lá quem ele for, eu não posso ter perdido ele! Que tipo de mente doentia consegue perder uma criança em um parque de diversões?

E se houverem comensais por aqui? E se eles seqüestrarem o Justin para fazer magia negra? E se...

- Lene? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu me virei para Sirius, que estava parado atrás de mim, já limpo e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Meu Merlin, como eu ia dizer a ele que tinha perdido o filho dele?

- E-eu... Eu perdi o Justin.

A boca dele se contorceu de leve, como se ele fosse dar uma gargalhada ou gritar comigo. Mas Sirius apenas meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

Quando ele me chamou para vir ao parque hoje de manhã, eu não esperava que fossem acontecer tantas confusões. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ia me divertir - sempre que eu saía com o Sirius, embora brigasse e não aprovasse algumas brincadeiras que ele fazia, eu me divertia um bocado.

Minha relação com o Sirius sempre foi meio tempestuosa. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo, nos conhecemos ainda crianças, em um dos muitos bailes chatos que famílias tradicionais costumam fazer. Quando entramos em Hogwarts, costumávamos brigar de vez em quando... E, claro, não posso esquecer das provocações...

Não peça para entender, eu também nunca entendi porque ele gostava tanto de me provocar e porque eu gostava tanto de provocá-lo. Palavras, ações, tapas, beijos, gritos... Nossa relação nunca foi de amor e ódio, como a da Lils e do James. Sempre foi mais uma questão de provocação. Mas, como eu disse, não peça para entender...

- Você viu para onde ele estava indo antes de se perder? - Sirius perguntou, sem grande emoção.

- A casa dos espelhos.

Ah, sim... Eu não acreditava realmente que o menino era filho do Sirius, embora os achasse parecido. Decidi acatar a sugestão do destino para rir um pouco da cara de pobre cão que ele sempre faz quando acha que eu estou irritada com ele. Eu geralmente estou de fato irritada com ele, mas hoje eu estou de bom humor. Mas porque eu falei isso mesmo? Esqueci...

Minha nossa... Estou entrando em contradição com meus próprios pensamentos? Será que devo me internar de vez?

Enquanto minha mente dava voltas com todas essas suposições e viagens e loucuras, nós caminhávamos rapidamente para a casa dos espelhos. Sirius me puxou pelo braço, entrando na casa de um pulo, sem se importar com os gritos enlouquecidos do gerente do brinquedo e da turba raivosa que estava na fila... fila essa que tínhamos ignorado na maior cara-de-pau.

Porque quando eu saio com esse cachorro, sempre passo vergonha?

- Você vai pela direita, eu pela esquerda. Nos encontramos no final. - ele avisou para mim, antes de sumir atrás de um espelho que o fazia pelo menos dez vezes mais alto do que ele realmente era.

Eu ainda tentei lembrar Sirius de que eu sou meio claustrofóbica. E aquelas imagens dantescas que se destacavam dos espelhos não ajudavam em nada. Tentava respirar e caminhar ao mesmo tempo, sem muita noção de espaço e tempo. Sempre fico assim em ambientes fechados.

Passei pela casa quase sem notar nada. Logo estava do lado de fora, e não tinha me preocupado nem por um instante em procurar o pirralho. Respirei fundo ao me ver novamente ao ar livre.

- A senhora está bem? - uma voz quase hipnotizadora soou ao meu lado.

Eu me virei para uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos profundos, que me encarava com atenção. As roupas vermelhas e os xales e lenços não me deixaram dúvidas. Eu estava diante de uma cigana.

Me lembrei de uma passagem há alguns anos, no dormitório feminino, quando Lily encantou um livro dela, "O Corcunda de Notre Dame", para representar numa espécie de holograma, o que as páginas contavam. Esmeralda, por quem Quasímodo se apaixonava, dançava furiosamente para uma multidão.

- Sim, eu estou. Obrigada.

- Você passou maus bocados por causa do meu filho... Sinto muito por Justin... Ele é um menino meio levado...

Eu sorri.

- Você é a mãe dele?

- Sim. E, antes que me pergunte, eu não conheço o rapaz que ele chamou de pai.

- Eu já desconfiava. - respondi, piscando o olho e já me sentindo bem melhor.

A cigana pegou minha mão, estendendo-a diante dos olhos dela.

- Para compensar o que ele fez, vou ler sua mão. Por conta da casa.

Eu apenas assenti, sorrindo, e me lembrei de como os marotos costumavam zoar a pobre professora de Adivinhação quando estávamos em Hogwarts, assim como o aspecto severo da professora Minerva, quando Lily foi perguntar a ela se podia acreditar em profecias e previsões.

- A sua linha da vida não é muito longa... Mas é extremamente intensa. E, veja que interessante... Há um homem em seu destino. Um homem como a tempestade...

- Lene, ele não está aqui.

Sirius parou ao meu lado e a cigana soltou minha mão, olhando deliciada para o belo espécime de homem que eu tinha ao meu lado...

- É, ele já encontrou a família. - eu respondi, me sentindo levemente mordida pelo ciúme - Vamos embora.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu saí arrastando Sirius. O resto da tarde foi um pouco mais calma... Andamos na montanha-russa, no carrossel (ele odiou, lógico, mas eu não podia perder a oportunidade! Tirei até uma foto...), e em quase todos os brinquedos.

Já anoitecia e eu estava cansada, quando paramos diante do último brinquedo, nosso bota-fora... A roda-gigante.

- Vamos logo, Lene! - Sirius saiu me arrastando, como sempre, mas dessa vez consegui fazê-lo compreender o que é uma fila e que não se pode passar por elas da maneira que ele costumava fazer.

Foi complicado fazê-lo entender que ele não era um deus, mas um mero mortal que, como os outros, tinha que enfrentar filas. Meia hora depois, estávamos afinal dentro da roda-gigante, o cachorrinho mais parecendo um sapo por causa das bochechas inchadas...

- As damas primeiro. – ele deixou eu me sentar, surpreendentemente cavalheiro depois de trinta intermináveis minutos de reclamações sobre a demora.

Eu me sentei e ele logo estava ao meu lado. O rapazinho responsável pela roda gigante abaixou a precária segurança e eu senti o vento passar pelo meu rosto enquanto subíamos. Uma melodia conhecida soava pelo parque e eu tive a ligeira impressão de que Sirius, que se remexia todo ao meu lado, estava bem nervoso...

- A vista é linda, não? – eu observei quando já estávamos na segunda volta, bem lá em cima.

- Não mais que você. – Sirius sussurrou, voltando-se para mim.

Ele se inclinou ligeiramente na minha direção e eu comecei a rir.

- Que cantada idiota, Sirius!

Ligeiramente desconcertado, ele voltou a se aprumar, e um sorriso discreto apareceu nos lábios dele.

- Acha mesmo? Muitas já caíram nela...

Eu não acredito que ele teve essa audácia...

- Você se esquece com quem está, Black?

Ele riu.

- Eu sei. Concordo com você, foi uma cantada idiota.

Eu ia responder quando ouvi uma pequena explosão. De repente, todo o parque ficou às escuras. E a roda gigante parou.

- Mas que raios... – eu ouvi ele dizer.

Uma garoa fina começou a cair e eu me encolhi dentro do vestido de verão que usava. Isso está indo de mal a pior...

- Algum gerador deve ter queimado. – eu me ouvi dizendo.

- E o que vai acontecer agora? – ele murmurou.

- Vamos ter que esperar. Não podemos simplesmente sair voando daqui usando magia, Sirius. – eu respondi, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- E vai demorar?

- Porque? Minha companhia está assim tão detestável?

Ele riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Você sempre deturpa minhas palavras, não?

A música continuava lá embaixo e, sem nada para fazer, eu me recostei no assento e fechei os olhos.

- For once in my life I've got someone who needs me… Someone I've needed so long. For once unafraid I can go where life leads me… And somehow I know I'll be strong.

- O que é isso? – Sirius perguntou, voltando-se para mim.

- Não estrague o momento, sim? Deixe que a voz faça seu trabalho.

- A voz?

Céus, onde Sirius vive com a cabeça? Ops... Me esqueci que quem gosta de música trouxa aqui sou eu...

- Frank Sinatra. – eu respondi, tentando novamente me concentrar na música, o único som que vinha lá de baixo do parque escuro.

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Could make my dreams come true_

Voltei a fechar os olhos. Aquilo estava cada vez mais perfeito. Embora eu estivesse tremendo de frio...

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once I've got someone  
I know won't desert me  
And I'm not alone anymore_

Então, finalmente, Sirius decidiu tomar alguma atitude digna e... Colocou o casaco dele sobre os meus ombros.

- Cante mais um pedacinho. – ele pediu em um sussurro.

- Já está no final. – eu respondi.

Ele apenas sorriu e, respirando fundo, eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos.

- For once I can say: "This is mine you can't take it". As long as I've got love I know I can make it! For once in my life I've got someone who needs me…

Antes mesmo de a canção terminar, eu senti a chuva parar de bater no meu rosto e algo quente roçar meus lábios.

* * *

- E então? – James perguntou, enquanto observava os fios emaranhados da caixa de luz à sua frente. 

Lily, no onióculo, observava o alto da roda-gigante.

- Acho que já podemos ligar. Remus, você faz as honras da casa.

No chão, um palhaço olhava espantado para os três jovens, enquanto Remus mantinha a varinha apontada para o peito dele.

- Sinto muito, senhor palhaço. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Você vai me matar? – o velhote perguntou, assustado.

- Prometo que não vai doer. – Remus piscou o olho – _Obliviate._

**FIM**

* * *

**Bem, pessoal, essa short aqui foi escrita para o challenge S/M do fórum 3V. Ganhou o terceiro lugar e um prêmio especial de plano mais maquiavélico (eu, maquiavélica? Que é isso...) . Espero que tenham se divertido. Beijinhos!**

**Silverghost.**


End file.
